


Curious Attire

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Shorts 4 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2010)</p><p>Old West</p><p>Written in response to a "Finish the Story" challenge.</p><p>What in the world was Ezra doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Attire

Fall was swiftly approaching. The leaves had begun to change color and there was a nip in the air as the sun set in the Western sky. Vin stopped as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Cautiously he looked into the window only to realize that what had caught his attention was merely his reflection. 

Or was it? He looked again, moving closer to the glass pane. 

His eyes widening, he realized that the buckskin-clad figure in the window was not a reflection of himself. It was the reflection of another man, one that was now moving away from him and toward the livery.

He blinked. It looked like... Ezra?

What in the world was Ezra doing? 

He thought for a moment. The last time he'd seen that coat had been a few hours ago. He'd taken it off at Nathan's urging, when the healer had insisted upon checking the bullet graze he'd received when a bounty hunter had tried to kill him.

When Nathan had finally been satisfied, gently wrapping the wound in a simple bandage, Vin had left, leaving his coat behind.

Or so he'd thought. He narrowed his eyes. Thinking back, he couldn't remember actually seeing his coat, resting on the chair where he'd laid it. 

So, it had been taken from Nathan's clinic. But.... why? And why would Ezra, of all people, have taken it? To wear it? That was, in the gambler's words, utterly inconceivable.

Vin was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of a gunshot. One that appeared to have come from the livery.

Cursing his injury, however slight, he limped across the street as fast as his leg would allow, only to find...

Ezra. Dressed in buckskin. Standing over the body of a stranger. 

"Ezra?" 

Standish turned, carefully lowering his weapon at Vin's arrival. "Yes, Mr. Tanner," he started. He hesitated a moment before adding, "I suppose you are quite curious as to my attire."

"I reckon I am," Vin agreed.

Ezra took a deep breath. “And I suppose I owe you an explanation.”

“Yep.” Waiting patiently for said explanation, Vin smiled as the rest of the peacekeepers crowded into the small space.

"Ezra, what in the world?"

"Vin, what's Ezra doin' wearing your clothes?"

"Now that's not a sight you see everyday."

"Uh..."

"You boys want to tell me what's goin' on?"

Ezra looked a bit sheepish, removing Vin's coat to reveal his own jacket and brocade vest. "Gentlemen, if you'll allow me a moment to dispose of this reprobate,” he waved his hand at the prone figure at his feet, “I’d be more than-“ 

"Hey, I know him," JD cut in. "I saw him ride into town. He was with that bounty hunter.” His face paled. "There were two of them..."

"…And we only took care 'a one," Buck continued. “The one that ambushed ya. They must ‘a split up, the other one waitin’ for another chance at ya.” 

"That doesn't explain why..." Josiah trailed off. "Or does it?" He leveled a look at Ezra. 

"Ya knew 'bout the second one," Vin said, certainty in his voice. 

"Yes, yes, I overheard the miscreant planning to ambush you, Mr. Tanner. He described you quite clearly, and while I knew that you were, as a rule, more than a match for any miscreant that might-"

"You took m' coat so's he'd think you was me," Vin interrupted, nodding. 

Ezra shook his head. "A questionable decision, yes, I know, Mr. Tanner. I have no idea what came over me. Why, I-"

"I do." 

Vin's quiet words brought Ezra to a halt. As the gambler met his eyes, Vin raised his hand, grasping Ezra's arm in a show of brotherhood. "Thanks." 

 

~end~


End file.
